Brotherly Love
by Ropo
Summary: Jeff had always looked up to Matt. They were best of friends+would never try+hurt one another...so Jeff thought. But now here he is+Matt has caused him the biggest pain he could possibly think of. Jeff decides to leave but will Matt find him+expain?!
1. Farewell

Brotherly Love

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** This story was written for enjoyment reasons only, not to cause offence to distress to anyone. If I do then I apologise. I do not know or own any of the characters in this story.

**____________________**

**_Chapter 1: _** Farewell

Jeff sat there, wiping the tears away from his face. He clutched the picture of him and his brother that was taken a few years ago during a show, when they had once been happy.

Jeff had always loved his big brother, and looked up to him. He would do anything for him; he always would have…up until now. He never thought Matt would or could hurt him. He now knew the truth, how Matt really felt for him.

His own brother…doing what he did. He still couldn't believe it. Jeff looked at the happy photograph and then tore it into two. He didn't want to ever see his brother again.

Jeff wiped away the very last tear in his eye. He jumped up and flicked back his long red and yellow hair, looking around the room. Everything in there reminded him of Matt. They had done so much together and apart from being brothers, they were best friends…but a decent brother or true best friend would never do this to him.

Jeff looked down at the watch on his wrist. Matt had bought it for him for his birthday the previous year. Sure it was too tight for him and he didn't particularly like it, but Matt had bought it for him and it was special. Jeff suddenly grasped a hold of the watch and pulled it of his wrist, throwing it out the open window.

It was too much for him…he couldn't control it any longer. Suddenly Jeff started to rampage around the room, destroying every little thing that reminded him of Matt. Everything had a connection with Matt, the whole house did.

Jeff abruptly stopped. He looked at another picture lying on the floor in a smashed frame, of him Lita and Matt. They were all best friends…

Jeff grabbed the picture and ripped it into pieces. That happy time was long ago, and Jeff would never feel the same about either of them. Jeff took another glance around the room and ran up the stairs.

He burst into his bedroom and flew open his cupboard doors, taking hold of as much as he could. Jeff then chucked it onto his bed and kicked his chest of drawers open, picking up the few things that fell out.

Jeff ran out into the hallway and opened one of the spare room doors. The whole room was full of suitcases and bags. Jeff picked up two of them and stormed back into his bedroom, tossing all of the things lying on his bed into one of the bags.

He took once last look around his room and then walked out the room, going into the bathroom. Jeff picked up a few things he might need like a hairbrush, a few tins of hair dye and a few towels. After putting them into the second bag Jeff dashed out of the room and back down stairs.

He picked up a few last things like his Discman, albums, videos and even a few books. Jeff then ran into the kitchen and opened the bottom drawer…taking out his passport.

He shoved the last items he needed into the bag and zipped both of them up. He had everything he would need, except a ticket…but he would get that later. All Jeff wanted now was to be away from this hellhole that was called home.

Jeff picked up both bags and threw them over his shoulders. He was just about to leave but then stopped…and walked over to the table, grabbing a piece of paper.

Jeff whipped out a pen from his table desk and scribbled a note. He picked his bags back up again and put them back on his shoulders, sticking the note to the door…

Jeff looked around the room for the very last time…he would never see this place again. Jeff ran out the door slamming it behind him, leaving only a note behind.

**_Dear Matt,_**

**_I will always love you, but I will never forgive you. I have gone and I never am coming back. I just want to say farewell…_**

****

**_Jeff_**

****

**____________________**

What did you think…rubbish eh? I know the ending and the rest sucked but…oh well!

Please R & R.

Thanks…


	2. Too Late

Brotherly Love

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** This story was written for enjoyment reasons only, not to cause offence to distress to anyone. If I do then I apologise. I do not know or own any of the characters in this story.

**____________________**

**_Chapter 2: _** Too Late

Matt sat there…feeling completely alone. His best friend…his brother…his-

"Here you go sweety." Lita whispered, handing her boyfriend a cup of coffee, interrupting Matt's thoughts.

"Lita I am not in the mood. Why are you here anyway?"

"Now listen Matt, I have put up with your crap for a long time now…but I love you and I am willing to help you through this but I don't deserve to be treated like a piece-"

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry okay…its just I am worried about Jeff. I have called him over fifty times now…he isn't answering any of my calls. I know what I done was wrong but…I can't believe he isn't talking to me." Matt said interrupting Lita, bursting into tears.

"Hey honey, come on. Its okay…he isn't talking to me either."

"Oh thanks Lita, that makes me feel one hundred percent better."

"That's it, I'm going. Bye Matt I will see you tomorrow."

"Lita, I am sorry…I…LITA…"

Matt stopped calling her name when he heard the door slam and realised she was gone.

Matt saw the picture of him and his brother hanging above the fireplace. Matt got up and walked over to it. They looked so happy…that was all Jeff had ever wanted, just to live and simple and happy life…but Matt ruined it.

Suddenly Matt realised what he had to do. He got up and ran over to the door, grabbed his car keys and raced out the door, driving off to Jeff's house.

* * *

Matt locked the door to his car and put the keys in his pocket. He wasn't sure if coming over to Jeff's was the right thing to do. Jeff needed time to call off.

Matt slowly paced his way up the path to Jeff's house and just looked at it for a while. Matt knew he was in, all of his bikes and cars were there so he couldn't have gone anywhere.

Suddenly an overhead plane caught Matt's attention. It was flying rather low and was very loud.

When the plane had flew further on into the distance Matt finally plucked up the confidence and tapped on the door.

No one came to the door so he knocked on the door again, harder this time. Matt knew Jeff was in so there was no point pretending he wasn't. Matt thumped as hard has he could on the door before barging his way in.

Matt looked around the room in horror. Pots were smashed, pictures all over the place, furniture turned upside down.

"Jeff…JEFF! I know you are here…where are you bro?" Matt yelled at the top of is lungs.

Suddenly a small piece of paper stuck to the door caught Matt's eye. He ran over and read the upsetting words.

Matt dropped the piece of paper and fell to floor, crying…

His brother had gone…he may not ever see him again…and it was all his fault…

**____________________**

Short? Boring? Sorry…I hope u liked it.


End file.
